horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
FRIENDS
'"Friends" '(stylized in uppercase) is a song by American producer Marshmello and English singer Anne-Marie. It was released as the fifth single for the latter's debut album Speak Your Mind on February 9, 2018. Lyrics Ooooh-oh, ooooh-woh Ooooh-oh, ooooh-woh You say you love me, I say you crazy We're nothing more than friends You're not my lover, more like a brother I known you since we were like ten, yeah Don't mess it up, talking that shit Only gonna push me away, that's it! When you say you love me, that make me crazy Here we go again Don't go look at me with that look in your eye You really ain't going away without a fight You can't be reasoned with, I'm done being polite I've told you one, two, three, four, five, six thousand times Haven't I made it obvious? Haven't I made it clear? Want me to spell it out for you? F-R-I-E-N-D-S Haven't I made it obvious? Haven't I made it clear? Want me to spell it out for you? F-R-I-E-N-D-S F-R-I-E-N-D-S Have you got no shame? You looking insane Turning up at my door It's two in the morning, the rain is pouring Haven't we been here before? Don't mess it up, talking that shit Only gonna push me away, that's it! Have you got no shame? You looking insane Here we go again So don't go look at me with that look in your eye You really ain't going away without a fight You can't be reasoned with, I'm done being polite I've told you one, two, three, four, five, six thousand times Haven't I made it obvious? (Haven't I made it?) Haven't I made it clear? (Haven't I made it clear?) Want me to spell it out for you? F-R-I-E-N-D-S Haven't I made it obvious? Haven't I made it clear? (Haven't I?) Want me to spell it out for you? (to spell it out for you?) F-R-I-E-N-D-S F-R-I-E-N-D-S F-R-I-E-N-D-S That's how you f*beep*king spell "friends" F-R-I-E-N-D-S Get that shit inside your head No, no, yeah, uh, ahh F-R-I-E-N-D-S We're just friends So don't go look at me with that look in your eye You really ain't going nowhere without a fight You can't be reasoned with, I'm done being polite I've told you one, two, three, four, five, six thousand times Haven't I made it obvious? (Have I not made it obvious?) Haven't I made it clear? (Yeah, I made it very clear) Want me to spell it out for you? (Yo) F-R-I-E-N-D-S (I said F-R-I-E-N-D-S) Haven't I made it obvious? (I made it very obvious) Haven't I made it clear? (I made it very clear) Want me to spell it out for you? F-R-I-E-N-D-S F-R-I-E-N-D-S Mmm, ooh, ooh, ooh Ah, ah-oh, ah-oh Why It Sucks # Anne-Marie's voice gets annoying in this song. # The production is very average compared to other Marshmello songs. # When Annie-Marie spells the title, the syllable count doesn't really work, because she puts E & N together as one word (EN). As a result, it almost sounds like she's saying F-R-I-N-D-S, which is wrong. # The song's message about desiring aromanticism is lost throughout its campy and sappy lyrics. # For some funny reason, the word "fucking" in "That's how you fucking spell "friends"." is deliberately censored. In fact, it's even part of the official song!. # The offical music video has Anne-Marie acting like a huge jerk to Marshmello, who seems to be purely in love with her. Redeeming Qualities # Its official lyric video is nice. In fact, it might be better than the official music videos. # The beat is pretty nice as well. # It got some good remixes, as seen in the video gallery below. Videos Marshmello & Anne-Marie - FRIENDS (Music Video) *OFFICIAL FRIENDZONE ANTHEM*|Official Music Video) Marshmello & Anne-Marie - FRIENDS (Lyric Video) *OFFICIAL FRIENDZONE ANTHEM*| Lyric Video Marshmello & Anne-Marie - FRIENDS (Acoustic Video) *OFFICIAL FRIENDZONE ANTHEM*| Acoustic version Marshmello & Anne-Marie - Friends (R3HAB Remix)| R3hab remix Marshmello & Anne-Marie - Friends (A Boogie Wit Da Hoodie Remix) Official Audio| A Boogie Wit Da Hoodie remix Marshmello & Anne Marie - Friends (Justin Caruso Remix)|Justin Caruso remix Category:Anne-Marie Songs Category:Marshmello Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Overrated Music/Songs Category:Overplayed Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Pop Songs Category:Electronic Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Dance Songs Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with remixes better than the original Category:Songs that somehow received praise from critics Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with bad single covers